


Male Reader X Female Jason Voorhees (and more)

by CampGreen



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Multi, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: A mixture of smut and horror based on the Friday the 13th franchise.  Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake are owned by New Line Cinema.





	1. Camp Crystal Lake

Pocket flashlight - check. Pocketknife - check. Food - check. Lighter - check. Roll - check. Weed - check. You look at the clock - exactly 9:30 PM. Time to go. Throwing your little inventory into your backpack, you quietly slip out of your bedroom window and hurry into the forest surrounding your small suburban neighborhood. Your flashlight illuminates Alexis's car.

_"You got the weed?"_ she asks with the window down. You take out the little bag and shake it with a smile. _"Well, get your ass in here already!"_

You hop into the backseat, shoulder to shoulder with Sonya, four eyes buried in her book. As Alexis floors it, Savannah, in the passenger's seat, hangs her head over at you.

_"I should've given you more credit, Tyler,"_ she says in her flirty, smarmy inflection. _"I didn't expect a prude like you to show, let alone bring the weed."_

You respond with a middle finger, strengthening her smug grin. _"What food'd you bring?"_ Sonya asks as she perks up from her reading.

_"Of course your first concern is food, you fat bitch,"_ Savannah semi-jokingly snarks.

_"I didn't eat all day!"_

_"I know I'm gonna be stuffing myself soon,"_ Savannah seductively glances at the backseat, likely at your backpack and the six pack of beer resting in the floor.

_"You can kill your liver but I'm throwing this out right now - that pot is mine,"_ Alexis declares as she drives.

_"Bullshit,"_ Savannah slaps her on the arm. _"But I wasn't talking about stuffing myself with that..."_ You realize her eyes weren't trained on your backpack, but...you. Your face flashes red right as a sign zips out of the corner of your eye:

_"W̶E̶L̶C̶O̶M̶E̶ ̶T̶O̶ ̶C̶A̶M̶P̶ ̶C̶R̶Y̶S̶T̶A̶L̶ ̶L̶A̶K̶E̶"_

 Right as the clock hits 10, the car comes to a halt in the heart of the night-sunken camp. Cabins and trees encircle the car and four doors open. Alexis lets out a sigh of relief and stretches, popping her bubble butt out of her black yoga pants. Your boner uncomfortably grinds against the zipper of your black jeans.

_"Man,"_ Sonya starts as she scans the abandoned camp in wonder. _"We have an entire campground to ourselves!"_

_"Yep, better make the most of it,"_ Alexis says. _"We can only stay here for seven and a half hours. Dunno about you guys but my parents are early birds who'd kill me if they found out I sneaked out."_

Savannah scoffs. _"You know, **my** parents are well-aware I'm staying the night."_

_"Really?"_ Sonya asks. _"I'm shocked. Every adult I know takes those stupid ghost stories about this place as seriously as the Bible."_

_"...what ghost stories?"_ You ask out of curiosity. Savannah scoffs again, this time at you. You try to defend yourself. _"No really, I'm curious. I'm...a fan of horror...a bit..."_

_"You're a bigger dork than Sonya,"_ Savannah lightly shoves you.

_"You guys want a story huh?"_ Alexis says with a smirk. _"I got your story. But let's get settled in first. Tyler and Savannah, you go set up in the cabin over there. Sonya, settle our stuff into the cabin next to theirs. I'll get the campfire started."_

_"Come on, Tyler,"_ Savannah says, tugging your arm to come to the cabin with her. _"Who put that bitch in charge?"_ she asks you under her breath as you walk.

You enter the empty cabin and flick on the lights.

_"I'm surprised this place still has power,"_ Savannah brings up. The two of you sling off your bags and unpack. As you take a bag of marshmallows out, a hand slides over your half-erect penis, again lighting your face up.

_"Now that we have some alone time,"_ Savannah moans in a whorish tone, _"Let's get some of that energy out."_ Man, you knew Savannah was a slut, but she's thirsty enough to set her sights on an emo loner like you? Well, you are the only guy out here. Whatever, this might finally be your chance to lose your virginity. She unzips your pants and pulls them down to your knees as you sit on the bed.

_"God, you're already rock hard? This is your first time, isn't it?"_ You nervously nod. She chuckles and pulls down your briefs to reveal your throbbing boner. You're terrified she'll mock the size but she doesn't seem to mind, and starts rubbing. With the way she massages, you can tell she's an expert. You pant and moan quietly as the handjob evolves into a blowjob. Ecstasy engulfs you from your temple to your toes and the second she begins deepthroating, it bursts. Oh shit. Your phone clock reads 10:02. With a swallow, Savannah forces out a disgusted scoff.

_"Are you kidding me?! You're that fast?! Jesus Christ, I know you're a virgin but you didn't even last a half a minute!"_ Your face is still blood red but not anymore from the excitement.

_"I'm sorry..."_ you ashamedly whisper under your breath. Your timidness seems to loosen Savannah's anger. She sighs.

  _"It's alright. You can kiss my ass goodbye though."_

  _"Really?"_

_"Yea-not literally, you loser! Maybe a few years down the road, we'll see if you've gotten any better. But for now, do us girls a favor and stick with porn. Also, whenever you're getting close, bite your tongue, it should give you a minute or two."_

_"...t-thanks?"_ She gets off her knees and heads out the cabin after making her bed, leaving you to pull your clothes up as the sharp, burning sensation of embarrassment cripples the sliver of pride you had left. _"Hey, Savannah?"_ you ask. She stops. _"At least I'm not small, right?"_

She glances back. _"You're the second smallest I've had."_

_"Oh..."_

After that travesty of an episode, you bring the bag of marshmallows and a quartet of sticks outside. The four of you settle around the cozy campfire and roast the marshmallows. For you, there's a terribly awkward air around Savannah, but clearly not for her. Blowing you and crushing your dignity seems to have just been another Tuesday for her.

_"I can't believe you geeks didn't bring any graham crackers for s'mores,"_ Alexis sighs.

_"Trust me, Alexis, you don't need any chocolate,"_ Savannah spits.

Alexis chuckles. _"Just don't aim at me when you go and purge, Queen Bulimia."_

You and Sonya quietly giggle as an expression of genuine hatred flashes onto Savannah's face. You ask a question to break the uncomfortable silence that followed. _"Anyone got any good campfire stories?"_

_"Oh yeah,"_ Alexis remembers. _"Just about the only interesting thing this town has to offer is the legend of Jason Voorhees. Ever wondered why this camp closed in the first place? A young girl named Jason was bullied to death here, right over there by that dock, in fact,"_ she pointed behind her as the orange glow of the campfire ominously illuminated her face.

_"No wonder she was bullied, she had a boy's name,"_ Savannah jokes. You hear leaves crunch behind you and jerk around. Just the silhouette of the woods...

_"But she came back,"_ Alexis continued. _"With a burning vengeance to gut anyone who trespassed her eternal resting place. People like us,"_ she notes with a wicked grin.

_"Wait, I thought it was her mother who guarded the camp,"_ Sonya says.

_"If anything, it's a copycat killer,"_ Savannah adds.

_"Look, I don't know, alright? You know how many versions of these stupid ghost stories they make,"_ Alexis snaps.

_"You know, I don't think a good storyteller would end their story by calling it stupid,"_ Sonya says with a smile.

_"Shut up,"_ Alexis punches her on the shoulder. _"You gotta admit though...it is creepy. The thought that...someone is out there..."_ Alexis stares into the trees. _"Watching us."_


	2. In The Hands of a Psycho

On the dock, as Savannah cracks a beer open, you light up a joint and let all your problems evaporate out of your mouth. Alexis shreds off her red tank top right in front of you. In only a pair of swim trunks two sizes too small, you clench your thighs as if you've got a bursting bladder. Completely nude, Alexis dives off the dock and splashes into the lake.

_"Finish this beer for me, will you,"_ Savannah says as she hands you the can and follows after Alexis's example of skinny-dipping. The can is half empty and warm. You wish the four of you were proactive enough to bring a mini-fridge. You still sip on it as your dip your toes in the lake alongside Sonya, sipping on a beer more timidly than you are.

_"Come on, Tyler!"_ Alexis goads.

_"N-No, I'm not in-"_ Your ankle is grabbed and you're dragged off the dock by Alexis. If it were any other girl, you wouldn't have budged, but Alexis is an amazon. You'd think the captain of the softball team would be petite and swift. Water drowns your eyes as you hold your breath, and then a pair of giant breasts float in front of you. Alexis pulls your head out of the water so you're face to face.

_"Can't swim?"_

_"No! I can swim just fine!"_ It's not a complete lie, you know how to stay afloat but not much else. You can't help but ogle Alexis's flawless body. Perfectly tanned skin, well-sized breasts and ass, and a build so fit you could see her abs. And that body's wet, naked, and right in front of you.

_"Like what you see?"_ she asks with the same irresistible temptation of Savannah. You nod. _"I have a surprise for you after we're done."_

Darkness. The only thing you can see are the moon and lake looking at each other like a mirror. The light post illuminating the dock had abruptly died, and everyone gasps in sudden surprise.

_"What the hell?"_ Savannah spits in a mixture of annoyance and confusion as she and Alexis climb back onto the dock.

_"The lights aren't on in the cabins anymore either,"_ Alexis observes as she scans the little village of cabins from afar. _"The generator must've died. Tyler and I will go check it out,"_ she says as she slips back into her clothes. Wait, we will? She pulls you back onto the dock and makes you dress yourself, changing back into your jeans, socks, briefs, tennis shoes, and T-shirt under a long-sleeved shirt, all as black as the night encasing the four of you. Alexis then takes you by the wrist and drags you back into the camp.

Your index finger scans a map stand of Camp Crystal Lake, and hidden among the cabins is a generator icon. _"There,"_ you say. _"That must be it."_

_"Come on,"_ Alexis asserts as she takes the two of you into a dark, nearby tool shed.

You see nothing but blackness. _"What are you doing, Alexis? The generator is-"_

_"I said I had a surprise for you."_ You flick on your pocket flashlight and...holy shit. That perfect, well-built, glistening body you were gawking at five minutes ago like a peeping Tom, neatly presented to you on a work bench.

_"Speechless, huh? Well, why don't you take those jeans off and **show** me how you feel?"_

You obey without a second of hesitation, pulling your clothes down and sliding your rock hard cock into her soaking wet pussy. Getting leverage by grabbing her already warm thighs, you begin thrusting in and out, pounding her to squeals and grunts of joy. The pleasure is life-changing but you can't focus too much on it, you don't want it to end like last time. Despite your efforts, you can already feel another orgasm building up, so you take Savannah's advice and chomp down on your tongue at the last second. A stinging pain replaced the ecstasy for a minute, but it came right back and exploded out all over Alexis, from her sweaty face to her gorgeous abs. The two of you pant and smile at each other. You did it. You finally lost your virginity- **_HOLY SHIT!_**

An ax comes down from behind you and you instinctively side step. Its black, razor sharp head instead thwacked Alexis in her stomach, spraying her blood and guts all over your face as you fall to the floor in stunned horror, on the edge of vomiting. What towers above you is a massive, hulking woman, with tattered hobo clothes draping her chiseled, gash-littered her body like rags, topped off with a hockey mask and unkempt, choppy brown hair. She rips the ax out of Alexis's mangled corpse and starts stomping towards you. You skitter to your feet, pulling up your pants on the way up, and run the fastest you ever have in your life out of the shed, heart racing a thousand miles per hour. You messily trip and stumble through the tangled foliage of the forest, until in the distance you see the burn of a campfire and two figures resting around it.

**_"GIRLS! GIRLS! ALEXIS IS FUCKING DEAD!"_ **

_"What?! Why are you covered in blood?!"_ Sonya yells in fear.

  _"Someone murdered Alexis, some psycho in a hockey mask!"_

  _"Holy shit, we have to call the police!"_ Sonya quivers, clutching her head in horror and confusion.

_"Fuck that, we're getting the fuck out of here!"_ Savannah asserts. _"Alexis had to have left her keys in the cabin!"_ The three of you sprint to one of the cabins. Savannah puts her hand on the doorknob and the blade of a machete cleanly stabs through the door like a knife through hot butter, skewering her skull. The lunatic, who had to have been pushing six feet, taller than any of you would've reached, busts through the door like it was nothing, bloody ax in one hand and bloody machete in the other. You and Sonya scream at the horrific sight and aimlessly run off in opposite directions. The power of adrenaline begins to diminish and your stamina completely drains. In the one second you take to catch your breath at the campfire, a meaty, gloved hand grabs your ankle and yanks you to the ground. You twist around and send your sole flying into her face, but she doesn't even flinch as she begins to straddle you. Your fingertips feel something metal in your pocket, and you stab it into the psycho's neck.

She recoils in pain, giving you just enough breathing room to slip out of her grasp and escape into one of the cabins. Locking the door behind you, you roll up into a ball in the dark corner, praying she doesn't find you. You've never been so scared in your life. If this murderer doesn't kill you, your upcoming heart attack will. The silence is soul crushing. Your heart explodes when a limp body crashes through the window. The moonlight leaking in reveals it to be Sonya's corpse, neck twisted in an ungodly angle. The doorknob rattles, then three monstrous machete thwacks shred through the door like paper and voids the doorway. Knife still gouged in the side of her neck, the killer slowly marches towards you as you whimper in raw terror, ripping the knife out of her flesh and letting it clatter to the tips of your tennis shoes. The dark figure looming over you like a tower, the situation gets too much and you black out.

Your eyes weakly flutter open and they're a centimeter away from six abs with the durability of rock and covered in scars, some fresh and bloody, others old and forgotten. You're slung over the psycho's shoulder like Santa's sack as she carries you to God knows where and you're too weak to move more than your eyes. The weakness flares up and you faint yet again. You awake in a shack, crudely constructed by chunks of shutter roofs and wooden planks that look to be salvaged from old cabins. Coat hangers adorn the walls and you realize you're in a bed. At the headboard is an old pillow where your head rests upon, at the footboard is...her. Sharpening her machete with a water stone. She notices your awakening and through the dark holes in her inhuman-looking hockey mask, you see two...beautiful blue eyes locked with yours. The dead silence is interrupted for a second when she discards her machete by stabbing it into the floor and slowly hops off the bed. Your heart-rate only gets more and more rapid and painful. You can't help but notice how, despite her brawniness, she still has a wickedly impressive hourglass figure. She...pulls up her black, ripped tank top, revealing the single biggest, most plump pair of breasts you've ever seen in your life, porn or otherwise. Kicking off her black boots and jeans so she's in nothing but her brown jacket and gloves, she gets on top of you, your crotches locked. You're so dazed and confused, this is like a hellish fever dream. A hellish fever wet dream, more like.

First this monster slaughters your friends and now she's...raping you? Her two strong but precise hands grabs the waist of your pants and briefs and rips them clean off your skin like a kid opening a present, revealing your twitching, flaccid cock. Pulling your two shirts up to your neck, she begins to bounce her ass up and down on your hips, your penis gradually hardening and getting tightly gouged into her pussy. A mixture of overwhelming sensations of fear, confusion, pleasure, and shame explodes throughout your body like one long orgasm, but you're actually being forced into dozens back-to-back as she rides you like a cowgirl for hours on end. However, you notice hints of blood mixed with the overflow of cum messily sloshing between the two genitalia - this girl is a virgin. Actually by now, far from it, seeing how you're roughly on your tenth ejaculation in a row. At this point your cock starts to painfully tighten from the overload of discharges but the pain is strangely pleasurable. Soaked head to toe in sweat, your pasty skin is now solid red, like a full-body sunburn, and your heart and lungs feel like they're going to give out. This is so wrong but it feels so right. This woman just mercilessly slayed three innocent girls, your high school friends. So why are you letting her fuck your brains out? Well, seeing how this girl can walk through doors like airport scanners and has the muscles of a bodybuilder, she's probably too physically strong to resist.

You're at the mercy of this lustful killing machine.

You're nothing but her toy, her trophy from this hunt of many.

Maybe you're just twisted, maybe you're just trying to look at the good sides of things, but when you think about it, it's really not all that bad...  



End file.
